


Something In Her Eyes

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/M, Just why?, Minor Character Death, Minor ship, Sad, Short One Shot, Spoilers for s06e02, These Little Minor Cuties, Why A&E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: There was something about her eyes. Something innocent and pure, and it sparked something he hadn't felt in ages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know these two were really minor, but I thought they were really cute and I love them. Also, don't you hate it when shows build up a really cute minor ship and then tear it down?

There was something about her eyes. Something innocent and pure, like Mercèdés' had been.

They had sparkled with life and eagerness, despite having seen so much tragedy.

He'd noticed it when Snow White'd had her tend to his burns, the ones he'd gotten from the village the Evil Queen had razed, noticed the kindness with which she examined his injury.

The feel of her fingertips, covered by the cloth she used to apply the salve.

It had ignited something in him, the way she smiled at him, how her eyes looked so familiar, so akin to his late fianceé's.

He'd been caught off guard, something he hadn't allowed himself to be for ages, since what had happened to Mercèdés.

Charlotte. A handmaiden to Snow White, a young woman dressed in white, with curly golden hair and a disposition that seemed to light up the ruins of the decimated village.

The girl with something special in her eyes, something he felt he knew all too well.

It had caused him to panic when he had begun to serve the poisoned wine, meant for the princess and prince, only to learn that she too, would be partaking.

So he had made some excuse, something about getting a better wine, or something along the lines of that, therefore sparing all three of them.

And then, as he wrestled with what to do in the cellar, the man with shining skin, matted hair and reptilian eyes appeared, positively alight with glee, cackling at his indecision.

The man who spun a speech of verbiage and meaningless prattle, though there was a message within:

Snow White and Prince Charming were off-limits.

And then, for good measure, there was a snapping of fingers and before Edmond could do anything, Charlotte lay beside a barrel, venom coursing through her veins, the same venom that had been intended for his targets.

Mind reeling, he could only think of one thing:

He could not let that light go out of those eyes again.

And so, he gathered her in his arms, and raced through a portal to an unknown world, desperate to save her.

For a while, she has been safe, while he searched for an antidote, to no avail.

And then, they had come to the cursed town of Storybrooke, and he was present to feel the life drain out of her.

He'd barely had time to grieve before the Evil Queen had ripped out his heart and commanded him to finish what he'd started so long ago.

So he had gone after Snow White and Prince Charming, only to receive a sword to the back.

Before his world went dark, he wondered vaguely which pair of bright, innocent and pure eyes he'd see at the end of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also feel like I should be honest and say I know nothing about the Count of Monte Cristo, so I apologize for screwing anything up.


End file.
